CINTAKU HANYA DIRIMU, HATIKU HANYA UNTUKMU
by haena.shawols
Summary: Taeyong menerima banyak pernyataan cinta dari teman sekantornya. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Jaehyun saat kekasihnya itu bercerita mengenai hal tersebut? /Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / Drabble


**Cintaku Hanya Dirimu, Hatiku Hanya Untukmu**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **FF nya tak sepanjang judulnya :D**

 **Baca 'pidato'ku di bawah. Aku butuh saran kalian.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Taeyong mendekap erat tubuh Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun heran akan sikap kekasihnya yang tidak biasanya itu. Lee Taeyong adalah tipe pemalu, jadi tidak mungkin Taeyong akan memeluknya terlebih dahulu. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Jaehyun.

"Taeyon hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehyun khawatir. Tentu saja khawatir saat tiba-tiba Taeyong memintanya untuk bertemu dan begitu mereka bertemu tanpa mengatakan apapun Taeyong langsung memeluk Jaehyun. Membenamkan kepalanya di leher Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Taeyong di sekitar lehernya.

Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaehyun. Dengan perlahan Jaehyun membalas pelukan Taeyong, mendekap tubuh yang tak pernah bosan untuk dia peluk, menghirup aroma tubuh Taeyong yang sangat disukai. Lama mereka terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba Jaehyun merasakan tetesan air membasahi lehernya. Dan dia terkejut begitu menyadari jika air itu berasal dari mata Taeyong. Ya, Taeyong menangis dalam diam di pelukan Jaehyun.

Dengan sigap Jaehyun melepaskan pelukan Taeyong, semula Taeyong menolak tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Jaehyun. Terlebih lagi suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau membuatnya tidak bertenaga. Dengan sangat terpaksa Taeyong melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya bisa tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya dari Jaehyun. Dia tidak ingin Jaehyun melihatnya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat Jaehyun khawatir. Tapi, ayolah! Jaehyun bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa dibohongi begitu saja. Tidak sadarkah Taeyong jika air matanya menetes di leher Jaehyun?

Jaehyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Taeyong, mengangkat kepala laki-laki manis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu itu. "Ada apa, hyung? Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku! Kau tahu kan jika aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan lembut. Menatap sayu Taeyong yang masih saja belum bisa menghentikan aliran deras yang berasal dari kedua matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Jaehyunnie?" Tanya Taeyong disela isak tangisnya.

Jaehyun terdiam. Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Taeyong. Namja tampan itu masih menunggu Taeyong untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka. Tapi hati ini tidak bisa berpaling darimu." Lanjut Taeyong.

Jaehyun menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Taeyong, dan berganti menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong. Menggenggamnya dengan erat berharap dengan begitu Taeyong bisa sedikit tenang. Meski sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak tahu pasti apa yang dibicarakan Taeyong, tapi Jaehyun tidak akan bertanya apapun. Biarkan Taeyong sendiri yang bercerita kepadanya.

"Mereka mencintaiku, tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menolak mereka tapi aku tidak ingin mereka tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan. Aku ingin menjauh dari mereka secara perlahan, tapi aku takut mereka akan membenciku apalagi sampai berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku. Kau tahu kan aku tidak mau jika ada orang yang membenciku? Tapi jika aku bersikap biasa saja dan tetap menjadi teman mereka, aku justru takut mereka akan salah paham. Aku takut mereka mengganggap itu sebagai sebuah harapan. Yang pada kenyataannya hanyalah harapan kosong. Aku mencintaimu, Jaehyunnie. Sangat mencintaimu. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa menyakiti mereka dengan menolak mereka tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerima mereka disaat hati ini hanya milikmu. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini semua membuatku lelah."

Taeyong mengakhiri curhatannya dengan memeluk Jaehyun erat. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi Jaehyun karena mendengar isi hatinya. Mendengar begitu besarnya rasa cinta Taeyong untuk seorang Jung Jaehyun.

Dan tentu saja Jaehyun terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, tapi sesaat kemudian terukir senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Taeyong hyung, dengarkan aku! Dengan kau menolak mereka bukan berarti kau menyakiti mereka. Asalkan kau menolak mereka dengan halus dan menjelaskan alasanmu yang sebenarnya aku yakin mereka akan mengerti. Setiap orang yang merasakan cinta harus siap untuk sakit hati. Tidak ada orang yang tidak merasakan penyakit paling menyakitkan itu, kecuali jika dia tidak mengenal cinta. Berteman dengan mereka tidak berarti juga kau memberi harapan kosong, tapi jika kau tetap berpikir seperti itu ku pikir akan lebih baik jika kau mengenalkanku kepada mereka. Jadi biarkan mereka tahu siapa kekasih dari orang yang mereka cintai. Dan satu hal lagi, aku yakin kau tidak akan mungkin menerima mereka, karena kau hanya milikku. Dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi milikku. Apapun yang terjadi, sebanyak apapun orang yang menyukaimu atau bahkan menyukaiku, yakinlah bahwa kekuatan cinta kita lebih besar dari rasa yang mereka miliki. Yakinlah bahwa kekuatan cinta kita bisa menang melawan orang-orang yang tidak sepaham dengan perasaan kita."

Taeyong semakin terisak di dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Bukan. Bukan tangis kesedihan seperti tadi, tapi tangis haru karena mendengar penuturan dari mulut orang yang dicintainya.

"Jaehyunnie, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Taeyong hyung."

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukan mereka sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Taeyong. Meresapi rasa manis bibir kekasihnya itu. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya untuk namja yang saat ini tengah berciuman dengannya. Memberikan kekuatan kepada namja rapuh dan perasa yang saat ini sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka. Menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang sangat jarang mereka lewatkan karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

END

* * *

Ok, ini gak jelas. Kalau kalian masih bingung ceritanya, selamat kita sama, karena akupun juga bingung.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, fav, follow, review.

PS: seperti yang tertulis di nama, aku adalah fans SHINee. Jadi jangan heran kalau dikemudian hari banyak ff Jaeyong yang terinspirasi dari lagu SHINee.

Rencananya aku ingin membuat ff berdasarkan VCR SHINee, aku butuh 5 pairing.

Menurut kalian enaknya pakai Jaeyong semua atau ada pairing lain? Kalian bisa kasih saran di review, bisa juga ngasih masukan untuk pairing yang kalian suka.

Sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
